Lunatic Honey  Prince FrogKyuMin Version
by Misaki Aekyo
Summary: jadi Kyuhyun itu siapa? last chap  Kyumin fanfic - adaptasi komik walaupun gk mirip bgt
1. Chapter 1

Lunatic Honey ( Prince Frog~KyuMin Version) - Part 1

A/N : Ini sebenar-nya cerita komik tapi saya jadikan KyuMin Version (jdl komik-nya Lunatic Honey kalo gak salah #plakk , maklum saya kan udah lama baca-nya)

_Saat aku terbangun,_

_Hanya ada satu keinginanku,_

_Melihat orang yang paling aku sayangi berada didekatku,_

_Keinginan yang simple bukan?_

….***********************

Kriiiiiiiingg Kriiiiiiiiing

Yeoja itu langung bereaksi setelah mendengar dering jam weker yang memekakakan telinga-nya , bagaimana tidak? Jam weker-nya sekarang tepat berada di samping kepalanya , beruntunglah gadis itu karena gendang telinga-nya masih mampu menerima getaran yang begitu keras-nya.

"Hoaheeemmm…." Gadis itu langsung bangun dari tidur-nya dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam , lalu sesekali menggosok hidung-nya

Jemari tangan kanan-nya sibuk mengambil jam weker yang hampir merusak telinga-nya—walaupun dia sendiri kurang sadar(?). Sementara tangan kiri-nya menepuk pelan mulut-nya yang sedang menuap lebar.

"Mwooo? Sudah jam 6 pagi?" Pekik gadis itu sekarang gantian mata-nya yang membuka lebar

Dengan langkah cepat ia mempersiapkan apa yang seharus-nya ia siapkan. Kenapa gadis ini tergesa-gesa begitu? Padahal waktu baru menunjukkan jam 6 pagi , masih ada banyak waktu bukan jika hanya untuk masuk kesekolah yang baru dimulai pukul 07.30. Tapi ia ternyata sudah menyiapkan suatu yang sangat special hari itu , yang juga tentunya bagi orang yang special juga.

Derap langkah menggema di seluruh ruang tamu rumah-nya yang tidak begitu mewah tapi sangat nyaman untuk ditempati itu , gadis tadi tampak sedang sibuk memakai flat shoes warna merah jambu-nya. Saat ia hendak pergi dengan sekotak bekal yang lumayan besar digenggaman-nya ia berseru kecil sebelum benar-benar keluar rumah-nya

"Umma aku berangkat" Teriak-nya tidak begitu keras lalu kembali melanjut-kan perjalanan(?) yang sempat tertunda

Walaupun dengan tergesa ia tidak asal memerika pintu maupun jendela rumah-nya , ia pastikan semua bagian rumah-nya tertutup dan tekunci dengan baik. Bagaimanapun ia tinggal sendiri dirumah yang lumayan besar untuk ukuran rumah yang ditempati satu orang.

"Min Woo-ah…" Panggil gadis itu saat melihat seorang anak kecil yang berjalan keluar halaman rumah-nya

"Ne , noona? Hmm…mencari Hyung?" Tanya Namja kecil itu yang seperti sudah hapal dengan kebiasaan gadis remaja yang kini berdiri didepan-nya

"Iya , dia sudah pergi?" Tanya gadis itu sambil menatap namja kecil yang sedang menatap-nya balik

"Ne , kan memang seharus-nya Hyung sudah pergi noona , hmm…membawa bekal lagi?" Tanya Min Woo sambil menoleh kearah tangan kanan gadis itu

"Ne , oh iya ini untuk-mu , makan di sekolah ya^^" Kata gadis itu sambil menyerahkan sekotak kecil bekal yang memang sengaja ia siapkan untuk namja kecil yang memang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri

"Gomawo noona , sudah sana Hyung pasti sudah menunggu-mu , annyeong" Kata Minwoo sambil melambai—pergi mendahului gadis tadi

Gadis itu pun ikut membalas lambaian tangan Min Woo , dan tanpa sengaja mata-nya menangkap arah jarum jam tangan yang sekarang bertengger di tangan kirinya.

"Omo~ aku benar-benar telat" Pekik-nya baru sadar lalu kembali berlari menuju sekolah-nya

Jalanan sudah lumayan ramai karena memang sudah waktu-nya berangkat kesekolah , jadi walaupun gadis itu harus cepat-cepat ia tetap harus berhati-hati agar tidak menabrak sesam pengguna jalan.

_Bruuuukkk_

Tanpa sengaja gadis itu menbrak seorang anak kecil yang tidak ia lihat sedang berjalan lain arah dengan-nya. Tapi untung-nya gadis itu langsung memeluk kotak bekal yang tadi ia bawa sehingga tidak jatuh sama sekali. Sambil menova berdiri dia mencari sosok anak kecil yang tadi ia tambrak.

"Gwenchana? Mianhae aku tidak melihatmu , aku terlalu ceroboh" kata gadis itu sambil membantu anak kecil itu

"Nan Gwenchana^^" Jawab anak kecil itu sambil kembali berdiri dan menepuk baju-nya yang terkena debu jalan

"Aku permisi dulu ya , aku sudah terlambat" Kata Gadis itu lalu kembali berlari ke sekolah-nya yang memang sudah tidak jauh lagi. Sementara anak kecil tadi hanya menatap punggung gadis itu yang semakin menjauh

.

.

"Oppa ini bekal-nya" Kata gadis itu sambil terengah-engah karena tadi berlari kencang menuju gedung olah raga yang terletak di belakang sekolah-nya

"Hmm…Minnie bekal lagi?" Tanya namja yang tadi Sungmin panggil

"Ne , sedikit tenaga untuk pagi ini , untuk yang lain juga ada , aku bawa banyak^^" Sahut Sungmin sambil mengedarkan pandangan-nya ke seluruh anggota klub basket

"Hwaa…Uri Minnie memang baik sekali , tapi Dong Hyun dan Minho tidak latihan hari ini , kau makan saja Minnie" Kata Siwon sambil mengangkat dua kotak makan , lalu dengan senang hati Sungmin mengambil-nya

"Ne , memang kenapa tidak latihan?" Tanya Sungmin sambil berusaha mengambil buku absent

"Donghyun ada penilaian permainan piano-nya , kalau Minho sedang lomba lari mewakili sekolah" Jawab Donghae kini yang sudah mengambil suapan pertama

"Eh…tas ku mana?" Kata Sungmin baru sadar sambil memeriksa didekeliling-nya

"Tadi kau Cuma bawa bekal Minnie" Kata Hangeng

"Tapi aku belum menaruh-nya" Kata Sungmin mulai panic

_Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing KRiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

"Bel masuk? Bagaimana ini?" Pekik Sungmin mulai panic

"Ingat yang benar Minnie-yah , sekarang pinjam buku-ku saja dulu" Kata Hangeng sambil menepuk kepala Sungmin lalu pergi

Sungmin hanya menunduk lemas , diputar kembali otak-nya untuk mengingat dimana terakhir ia melihat tas-nya sambil berjalan menuju depan sekolah.

_*Sungmin Pov*_

Ayolah Sungmin ingatlah , kau bodoh sekali sampai tidak sadar kalau tas-mu sampai hilang begitu. Ah…anak kecil tadi aku ingat kalau tadi aku menabrak-nya. Tapi ayolah kalau benar memang jatuh disana mungkin sekarang sudah diambil orang asing atau anak kecil itu sendiri yang mengambil-nya , tapi bagaimana kalau aku menemui anak itu.

Paboya Sungmin , kau malah baru pertama kali ini melihat-nya bagaimana kau bisa menemui-nya lagi?

"Lihat-lihat anak kecil itu , manis sekali" Sayup-sayup ku dengar dua orang gadis yang lewat dihadapan-ku

"Wah…kyeopta…" Pekik Yeoja satu lagi , lalu ku alihkan pandanganku kearah pandangan gerombolan yeoja itu , dan gotcha….aku melihat-nya sedang bersandar di gerbang pintu masuk sekolah-ku

Tanpa berfikir dua kali aku langsung menghampiri-nya , wah…bagaimana dia tau sekolahku? Dia baik sekali

"Annyeong noona , hmm..ini tas-mu terjatuh , tadi waktu aku mau memberi tau noona , kau sudah berlari jauh" Kata-nya saat melihatku menghampiri-nya , dan memang benar anak ini memang manis dan errrr…tampan? Hihihi…aku jadi malu(?)

"Ne , gomawo saeng-ah^^" jawab-ku sambil tersenyum manis padanya dan menundukan wajah-ku agar sejajar dengan-nya

'_Kruunyuuk'_

"Kau lapar?" Tanya-ku sat tanpa sengaja mendengar suara perut-nya , lalu dengan sedikit malu-malu anak itu menganggukkan kepala-nya pelan

.

.

"Bagaimana enak?" Tanya-ku saat melihat anak tadi memakan makanan-ku untuk suapan pertama-nya , baiklah aku menunggu jawaban-mu

"Beda seperti di duniaku" Gumam-nya pelan , dunia-nya?

"Tidak enak?" Tanya-ku hati-hati

"Ah…ahni , maksud-ku beda dengan dirumah , ini terlalu enak" Jawab-nya saat sadar aku sedang menanyai-nya

"Ne , gomawo , oh…iya nama-mu siapa?" Tanya-ku , yang benar saja aku mengobrol dengan orang yang tidak aku tau nama-nya

"Hmm…Cho Kyuhyun imnida" Jawab-nya setelah menelan habis bulgogi yang tadi ia makan

"Lee Sungmin imnida , kau bisa panggil aku Minnie noona," Kataku memperkenalkan diri

"Ne…." Jawab-nya dengan senyum khas anak kecil-nya

"Dari mana kau tau sekolah noona?" Tanya-ku lagi

"Mian , tadi aku ingin mengembalikan-nya tapi aku tidak tau sekolah Noona , jadi aku buka tas noona untuk mendapat alamat-nya , dan tara~ aku menemukan kartu pelajar noona dan akhir-nya kita bisa bertemu" Cerita-nya panjang lebar , kurasa dia anak yang baik , jadi ingin aku jadikan dongsaeng o

"Kamu dari mana? Sekolah dimana?" Tanya-ku , karena memang aku ingin mengantar-nya pulang. Apalagi aku sudah mengajak-nya bolos , aku juga sih

"…." Kulihat dia hanya menunduk seolah ingin mengingat-ngingat sesuatu , omo…jangan katakan dia…

"Aku tidak tau , saat aku membuka mata aku sudah terjatuh dan melihat noona didepanku" Kata-nya sambil memandangku sedih

_Jdeerrrr_

Apa mungkin karena tadi terjatuh kepala-nya sedikit terbentur , dan sekarang amnesia? Bagaimana ini? Kalau dibawa ke rumah sakit aku tidak tau siapa keluarga-nya , apalagi di bawa ke kantor polisi? Kan kasian , Ayolah Sungmin berfikir

"AH…kau tinggal dirumah noona dulu saja" Kata-ku reflek , tapi tidak apa-apa sambil menunggu ia mengingat sesuatu , itu bukan masalah.

"Boleh-kah?" Tanya-nya yang sekarang mata-nya seolah di kelilingi kelip-kelip kecil , dan aku tanpa ragu langsung menganggukkan kepalaku

Baiklah satu masalah selesai , huah~ aku jadi tidak kesepian lagi. Baiklah nanti aku akan punya adik semenatara , pasti menyenangkan.

"Ayo lanjutkan makan , masih laparkan Kyu?" Tanyaku sambil menepuk kepalanya pelan , dan kulihat ia mengangguk semangat. Benar-benar menyenangkan , seperti punya adik kandung

.

|.

"Kyu…pakai baju piyama noona itu saja , itu baju noona waktu masih kecil , kurasa kau muat" Kataku sambil menunjuk baju piyamayang memang sudah aku siapkan di atas tempat tidur

"Hmm…" Angguk-nya polos , wah…anak ini benar-benar imut…^^

"Kyu ayo kita mandi bersama" Ajak-ku lalu dia langsung mengangguk dan menarik tangan-ku masuk kedalam kamar mandi

Suara tawa kecil itu , suara kecipak air dan senyum bahagia itu membuat-ku merasa damai. Sudah lama aku ingin punya adik , supaya aku jadi tidak kesepian lagi , tanpa umma aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi didunia ini. Oh….tidak , masih ada Hangeng Oppa dan Minwoo , dan sekarang ada Kyuhyun. Aku sungguh bahagia walaupun semua-nya hanya bersifat sementara. Entah kenapa aku Sungguh menyukai ini.

"Kyu mau aku bacakan cerita?" Tanya-ku saat menyelimuti tubuh Kecil Kyuhyun , tanpa ragu ia langsung mengangguk dan bersiap mendengar ceritaku.

"Ini buku yang sering Umma ceritakan saat aku masih kecil , kuharap kau suka" Ucap-ku sambil membuka halaman pertama buku cerita kusam dengan sampul berwarna merah dan hijau yang mulai pudar termakan waktu

"Dahulu ada seorang gadis berkerudung merah jambu yang sedang berjalan di sepanjang jalan Hutan dengan membawa sekeranjang kecil apel segar. Dengan riang ia berjalan dan terkadang berlari kecil agar cepat sampai di rumah-nya. Saat ia ingin menyusuri sebuah sungai tanpa sengaja kaki-nya terantuk batu kecil sehingga tubuh-nya sedikit oleng , dan akhir-nya apel gadis itu jatuh semua ke dalam sungai. Gadis itu sangat sedih , ia memandang apel-apelnya yang mulai tenggelam. Lalu tiba-tiba muncul seekor katak hijau di atas sebuah batu yang menyembul dari sungai 'Hei…aku mau mengambilkan apel-apelmu , tapi kau harus mengabulkan satu permintaan-ku' Kata katak itu dengan ajaib , gadis tadi mendengar apa yang dikatakan katak hijau itu , walaupun ia agak terkejut tapi ia langsung menggangguk-kan kepala-nya tanda setuju dengan permintaan katak itu. Tanpa menunggu lama apel-apel itu kembali terkumpul dalam keranjang gadis berkerudung merah jambu itu. 'Katak apa yang kau inginkan?' Tanya gadis itu , 'Cium aku' Pinta katak tadi. Sang gadis sedikit terkejut , tapi karena ia tipe orang yang menepati janji-nya , gadis itu langsung mencium katak yang tadi sudah menolong-nya , lalu 'Plooop' katak tadi berubah jadi pangeran tampan , ternyata Katak itu adalah seorang pangeran yang dikutuk oleh penyihir jahat , lalu karena gadis itu sudah melepas kutukan-nya , sang pangeran langsung meminang gadis tadi karena memang meraka juga sudah jatuh cinta sejak pandangan pertama. Akhir-nya mereka hidup bahagia selamanya~*sumpah ini saya Cuma ngarang , kekeke*" Kataku saat mengakhiri dongengan-ku , kulihat Kyuhyun sudah menutup kedua kelopak matanya

"hoahemmm…." Aku menguap lebar , hanya tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah tertidur lelap. Lalu karena terlalu lelah ku sandarkan kelaku disisi tempat tidur itu

*Sungmin Pov End*

*Author Pov*

Lama kelamaan kamar itu menjadi sunyi , hanya terdengar deru nafas yang teratur. Namja kecil itu terbangun kembali , melihat setiap lekuk wajah Sungmin yang tanpa sengaja telah tertidur disisi tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Seulas senyum terukir di bibir-nya , dengan gerakan hati-hati jemari-nya menyentuh pipi yeoja itu,

"Gadis yang polos" Gumam Kyuhyun

.

.

*Sungmin Pov*

Nyaman sekali tidur-ku hari ini , kurasa aku enggan untuk membuka mata-ku. Entah ini Sungguh hangat , seolah ada seseorang yang kini sedang memeluk-ku.

_Saat aku terbangun_

_Aku berharap melihat orang yang paling istimewa dihidupku ada disampingku_

Perlahan kubuka kelopak mata-ku , sampai kulihat jemari-ku sedang menyentuh kulit putih pucat seseorang. Lalu perlahan kudongakan kepalaku melihat sesuatu yang lebih tinggi sedang memeluk-ku.

"YA! siapa kau hah?" Teriakku saat melihat seorang pemuda sedang memeluk-ku

"Hmm…berisik, jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya-nya sambil membuka mata-nya dengan susah

"Kyuhyun,….ya , dimana Kyuhyun? Kau bawa kemana dongsaeng-ku hah?" Teriak-ku saat sadar Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada di samping-ku. Ya setidak-nya setelah aku ingat kemarin aku tertidur di ranjang Kyuhyun

"Kyuhyun?" Tanya-nya sambil memandangku , dan Hei…aku baru sadar namja mesum ini tidak memakai baju , hanya…errrrr….selimut yang menutupi tubuh-nya

"Omo~ kenapa kau…tch…kemana kau bawa Kyuhyun ah?" Aku tidak mau melanjutkan pertanyaan-ku tadi , jadi aku hanya turun dari tempat tidur sambil menanyakan pertanyaan tadi

"Kyuhyun itu aku" Jawab-nya kalem sambil menumpukan kepala-nya Tanya-nya

"Mwo? Kau kira aku bodoh hah! Cepat kembalikan Kyuhyun" Pekik-ku lagi sambil mendekat kearah-nya , ingin sekali sekarang aku menendang tubuh-nya dari tempat tidur itu

_Sreetttt_

Omo….dia menarik tubuhku sampai tubuh-ku tanpa sengaja menindih tubuh-nya yang masih terbalut selimut.

"Sudah kubilang , Aku Kyuhyun Minnie noona" Ucap-nya lagi sambil mendekatkan wajah-nya kewajah-ku

Cup~

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Title** : Prince Frog~ Kyumin Version (saya lupa apa judul komik-nya *frustasi #jambak2 rambut) yang pasti cerita ini saya ambil dari komik…^^

**Author** : Cho Kyomin (Dan dengan kurang ajar-nya saya juga lupa siapa penulis komik-nya….o)

**Cast : **KYUMIN *siapa lagi coba? The best couple #tepuk tangan

**Length : **Chaptered (**2** of ?)

**Disclaimer** : Yang punya tentu saja yang buat Komik yang saya sendiri lupa apa judul-nya *deep bow #maafkan author kurang ajar ini

−−−−−−−− **Lalalala lalalala −−−−−−−−**

"Sudah kubilang , Aku Kyuhyun Minnie noona" Ucap-nya lagi sambil mendekatkan wajah-nya kewajah-ku

Cup~

Blush~ omo apa yang dia lakukan? Yang benar saja ini pertama kali-nya aku bertemu namja yang kurang ajar seperti dia. Hangeng oppa yang sudah lama aku kenal saja tidak pernah mencium-ku , walaupun hanya dipipi. Aish…Minnie apa yang kau pikirkan, teriakku dalam hati sambil memukul kepalaku sendiri

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Masak gara-gara aku mencium pipi-mu kau sampai senang begitu , ini bukan mimpi Minnie noona. Memang kepalamu tidak sakit apa di bentur-benturkan seperti itu?" Tiba-tiba Perkataan namja mesum ini sudah membantuku sadar dari fantasi aneh-ku , tapi apa yang dia bilang?

"Heh…aku malah ingin menganggap ini mimpi , kau sudah mengambil ciuman pertamaku," Kataku sambil memukul wajah-nya dan kini berhasil 'Yesss…!'

"Appo, aish….Cuma dipipi saja , pelit…:P" kata-nya sambil menjulurkan lidah-nya kearahku

'Aish…anak ini , harus aku seret keluar rupa-nya' Batin-ku makin kesal , lalu aku langsung mengambil lengan-nya. Tapi saat aku hendak menarik-nya aku ingat kalau seperti-nya namja ini…aishh…apa aku harus mengatakan-nya lagi?

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya-nya dengan tampang polos yang seperti-nya dibuat-buat , aku yakin itu!

"KELUARRR!" Teriak-ku akhir-nya , bingung harus kuapakan namja mesum yang tiba-tiba berada dirumah-ku lalu mengaku sebagai dongsaeng sementara-ku

"Ya! sebelum kau pergi dimana Kyuhyun hah , katakan!" Teriak-ku lagi tepat di depan wajah-nya sambil berkacak pinggang

"Memang siapa mau pergi , aku kan Kyuhyun dongsaeng yang kau ajak mandi kemarin" Kata-nya dengan tampang yang aku yakini tampang asli-nya , Dasar Mesum!

"Aish….bagaimana ini , sudah mau pagi dan aku harus kesekolah sementara namja mesum ini masih ada dirumah-ku , eottokhae?" Gumam-ku sambil memainkan jari-ku di dagu-ku

"Sudah mau pagi ya? Ya sudah aku mau kekamar mandi dulu ya noona…^^" Ucap-nya lalu hendak turun dari tempat tidur

"Ya….andwee…." Teriak-ku sebelum ia benar-benar turun dari tempat tidur dengan keadaan seperti itu , dengan reflek aku langsung menutupi wajah-ku dengan kedua telapak tangan-ku

'_Plooop'_

Suara apa itu? Dengan sedikit ragu ku singkirkan telapak tangan yang menghalangi wajah-ku. Dan Kyuhyun sudah kembali berada dihadapan-ku , kecil , memakai piyama-nya , manis dan tampan. Hanya itu , jadi kemana namja mesum tadi?

"Memang apa yang noona harapkan waktu aku membuka selimut-ku? Sampi menutup mata begitu" Kata Kyuhyun lalu berlalu melewatiku yang masih bingung 100% kalau perlu aku tambah jadi 200%

"Tu…tunggu" Ucap-ku lalu menyusul-nya kekamar mandi

"Ya….noona tidak cukupkah kau melihat tubuh-ku kemarin waktu mandi? Kenapa sekarang malah langsung terobos pintu kamar mandi begini sih?" Teriak-nya saat aku membuka pintu kamar mandi , untung ia baru hendak melepas celana-nya. Omo~ kenapa aku sampai memperhatikan-nya begitu

Seketika itu aku langsung mundur dengan wajah yang memerah. Sungmin dia kan anak kecil , kenapa kau malu? Tapi entah kenapa aku mengingat sosok namja mesum tadi , kenapa dia tidak ada? Jangan-jangan benar lagi namja itu Kyuhyun! Hwaa…kalau benar mungkin dia hantu atau setan !

Tanpa berniat mandi aku terus mondar-mandir di luar kamar mandi , hanya ingin secepat-nya mengetahui siapa sebenar-nya Kyuhyun. Arwah penasarankah? Lalu dia nanti minta bantuan-ku agar arwah-nya tenang , hiii~ andweee

_Krreeeekkk_

'Kyuhyun' Pekik-ku dalam hati

"Noona kenapa disini? Tidak sekolah?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang dengan santai-nya keluar dari kamar mandi

Sementara aku hanya memperhatikan tubuh-nya , dari ujung kaki samapi ujung rambut. Benarkah?

"Nanti aku jelaskan , sudah bersiaplah noona , kau hampir terlambat" Kata Kyuhyun lalu mendorongku masuk kedalam kamar-ku sendiri

.

.

"Jadi kau siapa?" Tanya-ku langsung tanpa mau menunggu waktu yang tepat , karena memang sekarang menurutku adalah waktu yang tepat

"Noona ingat cerita pangeran kodok dan gadis berkerudung merah jambu itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah bersiap dengan sarapan-nya

_*Sungmin POV end*_

_*Normal POV*_

"Hmm…tentu saja , jadi apa hubungan-nya?" Tanya Sungmin dengan tampang bingung-nya

"Aku keturunan pangeran kodok itu , seorang penyihir membuat tubuhku seperti anak kecil , tapi saat malam sampai menjelang pagi aku akan berubah normal jadi pria dewasa , dan seperti cerita keturunan gadis berkerudung merah jambu itulah yang bisa membebaskan aku , dan aku kedunia manusia untuk mencari-nya yang kata-nya memang berada di dunia manusia ini , lalu mendapatkan ciuman-nya untuk membebaskanku dari sihir terkutuk itu" Jelas Kyuhyun yang kini menatap Sungmin dan melupakan sarapan-nya

"Lalu apa hubungan-nya dengan-ku?" Tanya Sungmin makin bingung

"Kau keturunan gadis berkerudung merah jambu itu Minnie noona" Kata Kyuhyun kecil sambil mengelus pipi Sungmin dan hendak mencium-nya saat Sungmin masih shock

_Plakk_

"Ya! anak kecil jangan menipuku!" Teriak Sungmin sambil memukul kepala Kyuhyun

"Aish…noona , kalau kau tidak percaya kita bisa coba , cium aku dan lihat perubahan-nya!" Kata Kyuhyun kecil memberi solusi , tapi Sungmin masih ragu

"Jangan bilang kau tidak mau mencium namja cilik sepertiku ini , aish…terlalu pemalu" Gerutu Kyuhyun lalu menjauhkan wajah-nya

"Baik! Kita lakukan!" Interupsi Sungmin , tanpa Sungmin tau Kyuhyun kini tengah menampilkan smirk-nya

Perlahan tapi pasti wajah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mendekat , mendekat dan mendekat. Lalu Sungmin dengan tiba-tiba menarik wajah-nya lagi membuat Kyuhyun yang hampir jatuh kedepan karena terlalu semangat.

"Tidak bisa , aku hanya akan memberi first kiss-ku pada orang yang kucintai" Gumam Sungmin lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang meolngo

"Aih…gagal" Gerutu Kyuhyun sambil melihat punggung Sungmin yang semakin menjauh , seperti saat pertama kali mereka bersama

−−−−−−−− **Lalalala lalalala −−−−−−−−**

Seorang gadis sedang focus berjalan kedepan menuju kelas-nya dengan tangan-nya yang penuh dengan buku-buku tebal yang mungkin baru ia ambil dari perpustakaan. Tubuh-nya yang mungil tampak begitu kesusahan membawa barang sebanyak itu. Sungguh Guru yang tidak perperasaan menyuruh seorang wanita untuk mengambil buku sebanyak itu , setidak-nya dia harus memakai sedikit otak-nya untuk menyuruh seseorang membawa buku-buku yang berat ini.

_Plukkk_

"Ahhh…jatuh lagi , ck…." Gerutu Sungmin sambil berusaha menoleh kebawah tepat dimana buku itu jatuh

Sekarang Sungmin hanya diam memikirkan bagaimana cara-nya ia mengambil satu buku yang jatuh itu. Kalau buku yang ia bawa ditaruh dulu nanti pas mau mengambil semua-nya kan susah—sedangkan tadi saja ia sempat dibantu oleh petugas perpustakaan.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang lewat sih" Gerutu Sungmin lalu mulai mencoba untuk berjongkok

"Noona aku Bantu ya…^^" Tiba-tiba namja kecil itu muncul lagi di samping Sungmin , tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sungmin namja kecil itu langsung mengambil beberapa buku yang dibawa Sungmin

"Kyuhyun? Kenapa kau ada disini? Loh…itu kan seragam anak SD di sekolah ini? Dari mana kau mendapatkan-nya?" Berondong Sungmin dengan beberapa pertanyaan yang menurut-nya memang perlu ditanyakan pada anak yang sekarang menurut-nya tidak jelas ini

"Noona , bisakah nanti saja sesi wawancara-nya? Berat tau!" Gerutu Kyuhyun yang kini sudah membawa hampir setengah buku bawaan Sungmin

"Sudah kau masih kecil mana bisa membawa barang bawaan sebanyak ini" Kata Sungmin lalu mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk segera mengembalikan buku-buku itu ditumpukan buku yang sudah berada di tangan Sungmin

"Tidak mau , aku memang kecil tapi aku namja , yeoja tidak pantas membawa barang sebanyak ini" Tolak Kyuhyun lalu langsung berjalan mendahului Sungmin , sementara Sungmin hanya mendesah kecil saat melihat Kyuhyun kecil yang kesusahan saat membawa tumpukan buku itu

Tapi seorang namja tinggi kini berada disamping Sungmin , selang beberapa detik beban yang bertumpu pada tangan Sungmin langsung berkurang atau bahkan menghilang.

"Han Oppa?" Kata Sungmin saat melihat namja yang kini sudah berjalan mendahului-nya , saat benar-benar sadar Sungmin langsung menyusul-nya.

Kyuhyun yang memang belum jauh berjalan langsung diam saat melihat seorang namja tinggi berjalan mendahuli-nya , lalu Sungmin malah kembali mengambil buku yang ia bawa. Kyuhyun yang merasa bingung hanya bisa menatap Sungmin seolah meminta penjelasan

"Sudah sana , aku sudah ada yang membantu , gomawo ya saeng-ah…^^" Ucap Sungmin lalu berjalan lagi menyamai langkah-nya dengan namja tinggi didepan-nya

Kyuhyun kecil lagi-lagi hanya bisa melihat punggung Sungmin yang semakin menjauh. Dari kajauhan bisa dilihat-nya namja itu lagi-lagi mengambil buku yang dibawa Sungmin , dan Kyuhyun tau sekarang Sungmin pasti sedang salah tingkah saat namja tinggi itu menepuk kepala Sungmin. Terlihat sangat jelas perasaan gadis yang berada jauh didepan-nya itu. Dengan sedikit mengerutkan dahi-nya Kyuhyun pergi dari tempat itu.

−−−−−−−− **Lalalala lalalala −−−−−−−−**

"Minnie-yah anak kecil tadi siapa?" Tanya Hangeng saat jam istirahat pertama

"Hmmmm…dia saudara yang dititipkan dirumah-ku" Kata Sungmin mencari alas an yang tepat

"Oh…jadi dia juga tinggal dirumah-mu? Oppa tidak tau," Kata Hangeng sambil mengalihkan pandangan-nya

"Hmm..mana oppa tau , Oppa saja sudah jarang kerumah-ku lagi," Jawab Sungmin yang sedikit merasa sedih

"Mianhae , kau tau kan pertandingan sudah sangat dekat—bahkan besok , jadi oppa sedikit sibuk , kau juga sudah besar kan masa begitu saja sedih," Kata Hangeng sambil menepuk kepala Sungmin lagi , sedikit rona merah jambu langsung menghiasi pipi Sungmin

"Hmm…arraso…^^ , besok aku akan menonton kalian dan orang yang akan berteriak paling keras saat Tim kalian menang," Kata Sungmin yang sudah merasa lebih baik

"Ne , dengan begitu Klub basket akan diakui oleh dewan guru" Sahut Hangeng dengan penuh semangat

Bagaimanapun mereka harus memenangkan pertandingan kali ini , kalau tidak Club Basket akan dibubarkan. Para guru merasa Club Basket hanya akan menghabiskan waktu dan uang saja , melihat selama beberapa tahun terakhir Tim Basket sama sekali belum pernah mencetak prestasi. Jadi besok adalah kesepatan mereka , bubar—atau tetap utuh.

−−−−−−−− **Lalalala lalalala −−−−−−−−**

"Sungmin kau suka ya sama namja tadi?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali ke tubuh-nya semula , tinggi dan—tampan tentu-nya

"Kau tau? Hmm..dia First love ku" Sahut Sungmin malu-malu saat sedang menyiapkan makan malam mereka

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kau bisa menyukai-nya?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sedang menumpukan dagu-nya di tangan-nya

"Hmm..Han Oppa itu baik , perhatian , bagiku dia bukan hanya sebagai sosok seorang kakak tapi juga ayah , dan sekarang dia juga merupakan orang yang paling istimewa dihati-ku" Jelas Sungmin sambil tersenyum dan blushing

"Hmm..itu saja? Aku juga bisa seperti itu , jadi kalau aku juga sama seperti namja tadi—"

"Hangeng Oppa" Sela Sungmin sambil menyilangkan tangan-nya di depan dada-nya

"Hmm…kalau aku bisa seperti Hangeng itu apa kau akan menyukai-ku dan mau mencium-ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memajukan(?) bibir-nya

"Andwe…yang bisa mendapatkan first kiss-ku Cuma Han oppa," Jawab Sungmin bernada final , lalu 'mehrong' pada Kyuhyun :P

"Terserah , pokok-nya sebelum aku mendapat ciuman-mu aku tidak akan pergi dari rumah ini" Kata Kyuhyun membuat keputusan sendiri

"Mwo? Wae? Sebaiknya kau segera pergi" Tolak Sungmin lalu ikut duduk di depan meja makan

"Aku itu tanggung jawab-mu , Cuma kau yang bisa mengubah-ku. Jadi cepatlah mendapatkan ciuman-nya baru setelah itu kau bisa mencium-ku" Kata kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin dan menjilat bibir-nya sendiri dengan lidah-nya

Saat itu juga Sungmin sedikit mundur kebelakang , sedikit merinding dengan perkataan dan tindakan namja didepan-nya itu.

"Sudah jangan bicarakan ini , cepat makan" Ajak Sungmin ingin menyudahi topic yang menurut-nya tabu(?) itu

.

.

Kyuhyun sibuk berkeliling ruang tamu rumah itu , sementara Sungmin sedang menonton TV. Langkah kyuhyun terhenti di tempat diletakkan-nya pigura-pigura kecil. Dia mengambil salah satu foto yang menrut-nya paling menarik perhatian-nya. Foto seorang wanita muda yang sedang menggendong seorang gadis kecil senyum mereka sungguh bahagia saat itu,

"Sungmin ini siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun lalu ikut duduk disamping Sungmin

"Hmm…eoh..itu Umma-ku" Jawab Sungmin sambil memasang senyum yang menurut Kyuhyun pasti dipaksakan

"Oh…kau tinggal sendiri ya? lalu umma-mu?" Tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati

"Kau tau Kim Jaejong?" Tanya Sungmin , sementara Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng

"Hahaha…seharus-nya aku ingat kau dari jaman yang berbeda , hmmm..umma-ku seorang artis , lalu aku hanya anak yang ia sembunyikan," Kata Sungmin dengan senyum miris

"Disembunyikan? Kenapa? Kau anak…haram?" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun bertanya dengan sangat hati-hati

_Plakkk_

"Enak saja , aku anak sah tau!" Teriak Sungmin karena merasa emosi dikatakan anak haram

"Terus kenapa kau disembunyikan" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"Ibuku dan ayah sudah bercerai , media tidak tau kalau ibu-ku menikah , dan ia tidak mau media mengetahui kalau ia sudah menikah dan punya anak diusia dini karena Umma dulu menikah dengan Appa karena diodohkan , kalau media tau itu akan merusak reputasi umma" Jelas Sungmin dengan raut wajah yang sangat menyedihkan

Tanpa Kyuhyun tau tubuh-nya bergerak sendiri untuk merengkuh tubuh Sungmin yang terlihat sangat rapuh saat ini.

"Kau pasti sangat kesepian , untuk gadis sepertimu ini terlalu sulit," Gumam Kyuhyun sambil menepuk punggung Sungmin yang seperti-nya tidak menolak pelukan Kyuhyun

−−−−−−−− **Lalalala lalalala −−−−−−−−**

"Hangeng Hyung , gawat minho gak bisa ikut tanding , kaki-nya cedera" Kata Key sambil berlari dari kelas-nya sendiri

"Mwo…jangan bercanda , tim kita tidak ada pemain cadangan , masak harus menyerah sih? Kita sudah berjuang sampai sini" Kata Hangeng sangat marah dan merasa kecewa

"Tapi mau bagaimana? Memaksakan minho tidak mungkin kan? Kalau mencari pengganti peluang menang juga akan sangat kecil" kata Siwon yang sudah duduk dengan kepala-nya yang agak menunduk

Sungmin yang mendengar-nya langsung merasa gelisah. Bagaimana pun ia tau bagaimana usaha keras Tim Basket untuk mempersiapkan pertandingan kali ini , terutama Hangeng sang kapten. Melihat raut sedih di wajah namja pujaan hati-nya ia langsung merasa sedih. Bagaimana pun ia harus dapat cara untuk membantu mereka.

"Aku…aku punya kenalan , kalian tunggu disini" kata Sungmin lalu berlari entah kemana , dia sudah terlanjur mengatakan itu

Kaki-nya entah kenapa membawa Sungmin ke taman belaang sekolah dekat gudang penyimpanan peralatan olah raga.

"Noona…" panggil kyuhyun lagi-lagi datang dengan tiba-tiba

"Kyuhyun…ah…kau pasti bisa membantu-ku kan?" Kata Sungmin sambil mengguncang bahu kecil Kyuhyun

"Apa? Aku kan masih kecil" Kata Kyuhyun dengan memasang tampang sedih-nya dan mundur menjauh membelakangi Sungmin

"Ahni , kalau kau bisa berubah jadi dewasa kau bisa membantuku , aku hanya tinggal mencium-mu kan?" Kata Sungmin yang sudah tidak peduli dengan first kiss-nya , di pikiran-nya hanya ada keinginan-nya untuk menolong Hangeng

Kyuhyun kaget dengan apa yang dikatan Sungmin , lalu ia menoleh kebelakang. Saat ia ia sudah bisa melihat tubuh Sungmin yang mendekat kearah-nya.

_Bruuukk_

Tapi sayang-nya kaki Sungmin terantuk batu sehingga menubruk tubuh Kyuhyun dan menindih tubuh kecil itu. Bibir-nya sedikit mengenai bahu kyuhyun , lalu…

'_Ploooop'_

Sungmin langsung membelalakan mata-nya saat tiba-tiba asap tipis itu memperlihatkan wajah seorang namja dewasa yang tampan. Telinga-nya lalu menangkap suara derap kaki yang mendekat , tanpa melihat tubuh kyuhyun dewasa Sungmin langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk segera bersembunyi.

Dan akhir-nya mereka bersembunyi di dalam gudang , bagaimanapun tadi Kyuhyun dalam keadaan naked. Jadi Sungmin segera melemparkan kain putih besar yang ia temukan disana tanpa melirik kearah Kyuhyun sedikit pun.

"Tutupi tubuh-mu" Kata Sungmin yang masih membelakangi Kyuhyun

"Sudah" Jawab Kyuhyun , lalu karena sudah merasa aman Sungmin mulai membalik tubuh-nya

Saat itu ia sudah melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang ditutupi kain putih yang tadi ia temukan. Dengan canggung Sungmin duduk disamping Kyuhyun , kedua-nya sama-sama diam. Lalu Sungmin sedikit melirik kearah Kyuhyun , dan saat itu kain yang menutupi bahu Kyuhyun merosot. Reflek kedua tangan Sungmin menutup muka-nya yang sudah sangat merah , Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum

"Sudah-lah toh kita juga sudah pernah mandi bareng" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menampilkan smirk-nya. Lalu saat Sungmin ingin berteriak pada Kyuhyun mereka mendengar sesuatu

_Blamm_

Pandangan Sungmin langsung beralih kearah pintu. Dengan gerakan cepat ia segera berlari kesana dan mencoba membuka pintu gudang. Tapi ternyata tidak bisa , dengan wajah hampir menangis Sungmin menggedor-gedor pintu itu berharap seseorang membukakan-nya

"Sungmin jangan berteriak , kalau ada yang kesini bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun menghentikan aksi Sungmin yang membabi buta

"Memang itu yang kuinginkan" Kata Sungmin sambil menghadap kearah Kyuhyun dengan mata yang sudah memerah

"Kalau mereka melihat-mu bersama dengan-ku yang telanjang berada digudang , kira-kira apa yang akan mereka pikirkan ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun , mendengar itu Sungmin langsung bungkam dan kembali duduk di samping Kyuhyun

"Jadi aku bisa mencium-mu dimana saja? Selain di bibir juga bisa? Kenapa kau tidak bilang?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menatap kesal Kyuhyun

"Hehehe,…kalau dibibirkan lebih menyenangkan…^^" Jawab kyuhyun dengan polos-nya

"Ck…jinjja , anak ini" Geram Sungmin ingin menjitak kepala Kyuhyun

"Eits…tapi kalau seperti sekarang paling hanya bertahan beberapa jam , kalau dibibir akan selama-nya" Jelas Kyuhyun lebih lanjut lalu Sungmin dengan segera menghentikan aksi-nya

Mereka lagi-lagi diam , Kyuhyun yang sibuk memperbaiki kain yang melilit tubuh-nya saat kain itu merosot dan memperlihatkan sebagian tubuh-nya. Sementara Sungmin sibuk melihat kearah jam tangan-nya

"Kenapa? Tadi ingin meminta bantuan apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah Sungmin

"Hmm…lupakan , toh kita sudah terkunci disini , pasti tidak sempat" jawab Sungmin sedih

"Katakan , kita bisa mencari jalan keluar , ya seperti ventilasi udara itu. Seperti-nya kita bisa melewati-nya" Kata Kyuhyun lalu menunjuk ventilasi udara yang berujuran lumayan besar itu

"Kau bisa main basket?" Tanya Sungmin yang mulai menumbuhkan harapan-nya lagi

"Basket?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung

"hmm…semacam permainan memasukan bola di keranjang lawan , dan jangan sampai lawan-mu juga bisa memasukan di keranjang milik-mu" Jelas Sungmin sesederhana mungkin

"Hmm..seperti-nya aku tau , ayo keluar tinggal berapa jam lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"30 menit lagi , tapi kau..telanjang , bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Sungmin tanpa melihat tubuh Kyuhyun , sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Sungmin

Dengan cepat kain yang tadi menutupi tubuh-nya disingkirkan-nya. Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya bisa menutup mata-nya.

"Buka mata-mu , mau pergi tidak?" Tanya Kyuhyun , Sungmin perlahan membuka mata-nya dengan takut-takut

Dan dilihat-lah Kyuhyun yang sudah menggunakan pakaian lengkap seragam SMA sekolah-nya.

"Aku kan dari dunia dongeng , sedikit Sihir" Kata Kyuhyun lalu menjulurkan tangan-nya , menyuruh Sungmin meraih tangan itu

"Jadi kenapa tidak dari tadi" gerutu Sungmin lalu berdiri mengikuti Kyuhyun

"Aku hanya ingin menggoda-mu" Jawab Kyuhyun santai lalu mulai meloncat ke ventilasi yang berukuran besar.

"Ayo…." Panggil Kyuhyun lalu hendak menarik tubuh mungil Sungmin

"Pergilah , aku bisa menunggu disini , selamat berjuang" kata Sungmin sambil mendongakan kepalanya melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah berada diatas

"Percuma , kau harus ikut" kata Kyuhyun lalu kembali turun dan menaikkan tubuh Sungmin terlebih dahulu , sehingga kini Sungmin duduk di antara kayu ventilasi itu.

Kyuhyun segera melompat lagi , tidak butuh banyak usaha bagi Kyuhyun karena tubuh-nya memang tinggi. Kyuhyun mendahului melompat keluar , lalu ia merentangan tangan-nya dan menyuruh Sungmin untuk melompat ketubuh-nya

"Ayo lompat Minnie" Panggil Kyuhyun yang sudah merentangkan tangan-nya bersiap menangkap tubuh kecil Sungmin , sementara Sungmin hanya menggeleng , ini terlalu tinggi menurut-nya

"Ayo…aku tidak akan membuatmu jatuh" Suruh Kyuhyun lagi dan kini disertai senyuman tulus diwajah Kyuhyun , Sungmin mulai berani dan sambil memejamkan mata-nya ia mulai melompat ketubuh Kyuhyun

_Greeeppp_

Lengan Kyuhyun melingkar di pinggang Sungmin , ia berhasil menangkap Tubuh Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin yang masih memejamkan matanya memeluk leher Kyuhyun kuat.

_Deg_

_Deg_

"Ayo…" Kyuhyun segera mnurunkan tubuh Sungmin dan menarik tangan Sungmin , walaupun samar ada rona merah dipipi Sungmin

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Mianhae oppa , aku berdebar untuk orang lain_

-TBC-

trima ksih bwt ripiu'a...^^  
>Park Min Rin : ne, gomawo,<br>hahaha  
>iya dong...^^<p>

Farkhaa : ahhh...gmawo udh ngingetin,  
>sumpah bner2 gk sadar...<br>hehehehe

Leoryi :wah...belum prnah bca sya chingu,  
>jadi mirip dong ma lunatic honey<br>oh iya chingu , sya ushkn...

Aissh-ii : ada kok tenang aja chingu, tpi gk pa2 ya cuma dikit...^^

WindaaKyumin : hahaha  
>gak ush bingung2 chingu,<p>

mind to RnR again?


	3. Chapter 3

**Title** : Prince Frog~ Kyumin Version (saya lupa apa judul komik-nya *frustasi #jambak2 rambut) yang pasti cerita ini saya ambil dari komik…^^

**Author** : Cho Kyomin (Dan dengan kurang ajar-nya saya juga lupa siapa penulis komik-nya….o)

**Cast : **KYUMIN *siapa lagi coba? The best couple #tepuk tangan

**Length : **Chaptered (**3** of ?)

**Disclaimer** : Yang punya tentu saja yang buat Komik yang saya sendiri lupa apa judul-nya *deep bow #maafkan author kurang ajar ini

−−−−−−−− **Lalalala lalalala −−−−−−−−**

"Ayo…" Kyuhyun segera mnurunkan tubuh Sungmin dan menarik tangan Sungmin , walaupun samar ada rona merah dipipi Sungmin

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Mianhae oppa , aku berdebar untuk orang lain_

Akhir-nya sampai juga Sungmin dan Kyuhyun di gedung olah raga tempat pertandingan diadakan. Beruntunglah mereka karena sekolah merekalah yang menjadi tuan rumah. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menghampiri anggota Tim yang sudah memasang tampang khawatir

"Minnie noona kukira kau tidak menemukan orang-nya." Kata Key lega setelah melihat Sungmin datang bersama dengan seorang namja tinggi

"Kau orang-nya kan? Cepat ganti baju-mu pertandingan akan segera dimulai." Suruh Siwon pada Kyuhyun , sementara yang disuruh hanya mengangguk

"Han oppa mana?" Tanya Sungmin saat tidak menemukan sosok Hangeng

"Kukira di belakang" Sahut Dong Hyun yang mulai pemanasan

Dengan semangat Sungmin menuju kebelakang , tempat loker para pemain. Dia ingin sekali memberi semangat Hangeng sekaligus memberi tau kalau ia sudah mendapat pengganti Minho yang sedang cedera. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir-nya sampai saat ia tanpa sengaja melihat Hangeng sedang memegang tangan seorang yeoja , lalu mereka—berciuman.

Sungmin hanya diam , tenggorokkan-nya terasa kering. Mata-nya sudah memanas , dengan perlahan kaki-nya perlahan mundur. Hanya ingin segera menjauh dari tempat itu,

_Greeppp_

"Kita keluar , pertandingan akan segera dimulai" Kata Kyuhyun yang sudah memegang pergelangan tangan Sungmin lalu beranjak pergi

Saat keluar ruangan itu wajah Sungmin tampak sedikit murung. Kalaupun ia tersenyum Kyuhyun tau kalau itu senyum yang dipaksakan. Sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin merasa nyaman , ia menyuruh Sungmin untuk duduk di tempat anggota tim istirahat.

_Priiiiiiitttt_

"Lihat permainan-ku ya…^^ , aku akan membuatmu bangga telah membawaku kesini" Ucap Kyuhyun berusaha membuat perasaan Sungmin membaik , Sungmin sendiri lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum terpaksa

Permainan akhir-nya berlangsung , mata Sungmin bingung harus memperhatikan siapa. Melihat Hangeng hanya akan membuat hati-nya merasa memburuk tapi ia ingin melihat permainan pujaan hati-nya. Kyuhyun namja yang selama ini selalu berusaha mencuri ciuman dari-nya , tapi sekaligus menjadi orang yang sangat perhatian pada Sungmin.

"Itu orang yang kamu bawa kan?" Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja berdiri disamping Sungmin , Sungmin melihat arah pandang yeoja itu lalu mengangguk

"Dia hebat…^^" Kata yeoja itu , Sungmin sadar kalau yeoja itu adalah yeoja yang tadi ia lihat bersama Hangeng

"Dia memang hebat" Ucap-ku tanpa mau melihat kesamping

"Hangeng juga dia banyak kemajuan" Gumam yeoja itu , entah bicara pada diri-nya sendiri atau memberi tau Sungmin

"Anda dekat dengan Han oppa?" Kata Sungmin basa-basi

"Hmm..ya begutilah , saat itu Hangeng sibuk mencari guru pembimbing untuk Tim basket-nya , lalu saat ia tidak menemukan satu orang pun , ia menghampiriku dan menwarkan aku untuk jadi guru pembimbing mereka. Karena aku juga merasa tertarik aku langsung menyutujui-nya" Jelas Yeoja itu lagi

'Mwo? Guru?' Pekik Sungmin dalam hati

"Ibu seorang guru?" Tanya Sungmin yang kini memberanikan diri menoleh yeoja itu

"Ne , ibu guru honorer baru …^^" Jawab yeoja itu sambil tersenyum pada Sungmin

'Cantik , pantas Hangeng oppa suka , mana pantas dibandingkan dengan-ku' Batin Sungmin lagi

"Ow…bangapseumnida bu—"

"Panggil Bu Chullie saja^^" Suruh yeoja itu

Mata Kyuhyun dari tadi selain sibuk dengan permainan-nya ia juga sibuk memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang berbicara pada orang yang baru di kencani Hangeng. Sedikit rasa was-was dalam hati Kyuhyun. Bagaimana kalau Sungmin makin merasa sakit hati? Pikiran itu terus menggangu-nya.

Selang beberapa menit akhir-nya pertandingan itu usai dengan kemenangan pada pihat Tim basket Hangeng. Sungmin saat itu langsung menghampiri Hangeng yang merupakan satu-satunya orang yang paling tenang saat kemenangan mereka. Sambil menyodorkan sebotol air mineral Sungmin langsung angkat bicara,

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Oppa" Kata Sungmin

"Ne?" Hangeng hanya menatap Sungmin

"Aku…aku menyukai oppa" Kata Sungmin pelan tapi cukup bisa didengar oleh Hangeng , sesaat hangeng merasa kaget lalu sorot mata-nya berubah jadi meredup

"Mianhae" Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Hangeng ,lalu ia kembali melihat wajah Sungmin yang kini kembali memasang topeng bahagia-nya

"Gwenchana , aku hanya ingin mengatakan-nya saja , huah~ lega rasa-nya sudah mengatakan semua-nya pada oppa….^^" Sahut Sungmin dengan suara yang seolah-oleh ia tidak apa-apa

"Sungmin—"

"Oppa aku pergi dulu ya , katakana pada yang lain aku sedang ada urusan jadi tidak bisa ikut merayakan kemenangan kalian , hmm…annyeong…^^" Sela Sungmin lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan lapangan basket yang dipenuhi riuh para penonton dan pemain-nya

Akhir-nya air mata itu keluar , saat Sungmin benar-benar keluar dari geduang olah raga sebisa mungkin ia menahan air mata-nya. Tapi tidak bisa , ini terlalu menyakitkan

.

.

"Aku harus cepat pergi , kalau tidak tubuh kecilku bisa dilihat oleh semua orang" Gumam Kyuhyun yang berlari keluar gedung olah raga

'_Ploooop'_

"Sungmin kemana? Terakhir aku lihat dia sedang bicara pada hangeng" Gumam Kyuhyun lagi , lalu sesuatu membuat-nya kembali masuk kedalam ruang olah raga dan berkelok menuju ruang ganti

_Brakkkk_

Saat Kyuhyunn membuka pintu dengan kasar ia sudah melihat Hangeng yang sedang duduk dengan menundukan kepala-nya. Seketika itu emosi Kyuhyun kecil naik.

"Kau mengatakan apa pada Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa embel-embel Hyung ataupun noona—ia sudah lupa bagaimana kondisi tubuh-nya sekarang

"Aku…aku hanya mengatakan yang seharus-nya kukatakan" Jawab Hangeng seolah tau kalau Kyuhyun akan menghampiri-nya

"Wae?" Kata Kyuhyun sedikit keras lalu hampir mencengkram kerah kaos Hangeng dengan tangan mungil-nya

"Aku hany menganggp-nya dongsaeng , dia salah mengartikan perhatianku selama ini , aku sudah punya orang yang kucintai , Mianhae…" Ucap Hangeng lagi

_Brakkk_

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun pergi tanpa lupa memukul daun pintu dengan keras.

−−−−−−−− **Lalalala lalalala −−−−−−−−**

"Kemana anak itu?" Gumam Kyuhyun kecil yang sedang sibuk mengitari sebuah tempat yang lumayan ramai

"Sebentar lagi jam 7 malam , aku akan berubah lagi" Kata kyuhyun lagi , lalu ia segera masuk kedalam toilet umum

Selang beberapa menit Kyuhyun kembali keluar dari toilet dengan penampilan yang berbeda. Tubuh-nya sudah kembali normal , dengan langkah panjang-nya Kyuhyun mengitari tempat yang mirip seperti pasar malam itu *bayangin daerah sekitar Sibuya di Jepang #lagi-lagi lupa dimana tepat-nya*

.

.

"Baiklah pemirsa sekarang kita akan menyusuri keramaian disini , melihat bagaimana dunia malam anak muda kota Seoul" Ucap seorang reporter didepan sebuah kamera yang sudah stand by

Reporter itu lalu melihat seorang gadis yang bersandar pada tembok gedung di tempat yang kurang ramai. Karena merasa tertarik reporter itu mendekati gadis tadi lalu menyapa-nya,

"Selamat malam nona , bisakah kita wawancara sebentar?" Tanya reporter itu , namun saat gadis tadi menegakkan kepala-nya , wajah gadis itu sudah dipenuhi oleh air mata

Sang reporter tidak tau harus berkata apa , Kyuhyun yang sedang berada ditengan-tengah keramaian tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah layar besar di sebuah gedung. Lalu mata-nya sedikit membelalak saat melihat wajah Sungmin disana. Ternyata acara tadi berlangsung live , Kyuhyun mengedarkan pendangan-nya ia yakin tempat yang direkam tadi ada disekitar sini.

Mata kyuhyun akhir-nya berhenti pada seorang namja yang memegang kemera di pundak-nya. Saat Kyuhyun akan mendekat seorang gadis berlari kearah traffic light. Kyuhyun yakin itu Sungmin jadi ia langsung mengejar-nya.

Sungmin langsung menyeberang jalan saat lampu merah masih menyala , kyuhyun yang tidak mau kehilangan jejak Sungmin lalu dengan sekuat tenaga-nya berlari dengan kencang untuk menggapai tubuh Sungmin yang baru sampai di pembatas kedua jalur jalan.

Tepat saat Kyuhyun bisa melewati jalur kanan lampu hijau sudah menyala sehingga sekarang hanya ada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun di pembatas jalur jalan yang di tata seperti taman memanjang. Kyuhyun memegang tangan Sungmin yang masih hendak melarikan diri ,

"Minnie—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Jawab Sungmin sambil membalikan badan-nya menghadap Kyuhyun dan kembali dengan senyum palsu-nya

"Menangislah , aku akan berada disini sampai kau berhenti menangis" Kata Kyuhyun lalu membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukan-nya

Perlahan bahu Sungmin bergetar , tanda ia sudah mulai menangis lagi. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menepuk punggung Sungmin setidak-nya ia berusaha untuk menenangkan perasaan Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin sendiri terus menenggelamkan wajah-nya di dada Kyuhyun dengan kain baju di bagian itu yang sudah mulai basah. Suara tangis Sungmin sedikit samar karena disekitar-nya ada suara mobil yang lalu lalang.

−−−−−−−− **Lalalala lalalala −−−−−−−−**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi , Sungmin dengan sabar menunggu Kyuhyun di depan pintu gerbang sekolah-nya. Sambil memainkan ujung sepatu-nya Sungmin membuat lingkaran-lingkaran kecil di atas debu jalan. Ia terus mengingat saat dimana Kyuhyun mau meminjamkan bahu-nya untuk tempat Sungmin menangis. Sungguh Sungmin merasa sangat nyaman saat itu,

"Kau Lee Sungmin kan?" Tanya seorang namja yang datang menghampiri Sungmin ,

"N..ne" Jawab Sungmin takut-takut , mengingat namja ini orang asing, ya walaupun kalau dilihat dari pakaian-nya ia orang yang tidaka ada niat jahat.

"Kau anak Kim Jaejong kan?" Tanya orang itu to the point

"Mwo? Ah…ahiyo , anda mungkin salah orang mana mungkin kim jaejong punya anak" kata Sungmin dengan sedikit terbata , ia langsung merasa kalau ia harus cepat pergi dari tempat itu

"Tapi wajah-mu seperti wajah Kim Jaejong saat masih muda" Kata namja itu lagi sambil meneliti wajah Sungmin

"Ya! mau apa kau dengan noona-ku hah? Kalau ada masalah katakan padaku saja!" Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun datang pada saat waktu yang tepat

"Bisa kita bicara di kantor-ku saja?" Tanya Namja tadi lalu mengajak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin untuk mengikuti-nya

Sungmin terlihat sangat ragu untuk mengikuti namja mencurigakan itu , tapi kyuhyun hanya menarik tangan Sungmin agar mau mengikuto namja itu.

"Tenang , ada aku noona" Kata Kyuhyun yang menenangkan hati Sungmin

.

.

Sampai saat mereka sekarang sudah duduk di sebuah sofa di sebuah kantor kecil. Tadi saat Sungmin pertama memasuki ruangan itu mata-nya tanpa sengaja menangkap sebuah tulisan di belakang meja kerja utama 'SM Entertaiment' , lalu mata-nya melihat ke meja kerja itu , terpampang sebuah nama disana 'Lee Soo Man , diretur utama'

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa anda setuju nona Sungmin? Aku rasa ibu anda tidak akan suka kalau rahasia-nya dibongkar" Kata Lee Soo Man

Ternyata Lee Soo Man adalah orang yang selama ini mencari tau bagaimana latar belakang kehidupan ibu-nya , lalu kemarin melihat wajah Sungmin di layer kaca. Ia merasa tertarik untuk menjadikan Sungmin sebagai artis-nya di rumah produksi kecil-nya. Berharap dengan membawa Sungmin rumah produksi-nya akan menjadi lebih besar dan terkenal lagi.

"Aku…" Sungmin tampak sangat bingung , kalau ia menolak rahasia ibu-nya akan segera terbongkar kedepan public. Tapi kalau ia mau ibu-nya pasti akan marah

"Ahjushi , aku akan menggantikan-nya" Sela Kyuhyun

"Kau? Anak kecil?" Tanya Soo Man pada Kyuhyun kecil

"Maksud-ku bukan aku tapi kakak laki-laki ku , aku akan membawa-nya besok sore , ia kan noona?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata-nya

Sungmin yang tidak tau dengan rencana Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk. Kyuhun kembali melihat respon namja yang berada didepan-nya lagi , dengan terpaksa namja itu juga mengangguk-kan kepala-nya.

"Ku tunggu besok sore" kata Namja tadi lalu mempersilahkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pergi

−−−−−−−− **Lalalala lalalala −−−−−−−−**

"Siapa yang mau kau bawa Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin saat mereka duduk untuk menonton Tv

"Aku , kau bisa mencium-ku saat nanti kita kesana , jadi kau harus jadi menejer-ku Minnie" kata Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali ketubuh semula-nya

"Haruskah?" Tanya Sungmin ragu

"Tentu saja , bagaimana kalau aku tiba-tiba berubah kecil lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Hmm…ne , arraso" Sahut Sungmin akhir-nya

Saat Sungmin hendak mengganti chanel posel-nya berdering. Saat melihat siapa yang menepfon-nya ia dengan semangat mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseo umma , bogoshipoo~" Seru Sungmin semangat , tapi balasan diseberang sana mempu membuat hati-nya kembali memburuk

"Nado , Hmm…umma melihat-mu kemarin di TV , sayang kamu jangan samapi seprti itu lagi ya , umma tidak mau kau diketeahui public , sudah ya umma masih ada jadwal , annyeong" Putus Jaejong tanpa menunggu jawaban dari anak semata wayang-nya

"Ne…umma" Kata Sungmin sambil menaruh kembali mobile phone-nya

"Wae? Umma-mu bilang apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun ingin tau , lalu ia mendekatkan tubuh-nya ketubuh Sungmin

"Kukira dia menghawatirkan ku karena kita sudah lama tidak bertemu , tapi di Cuma khawatir aku di ketahui public" Jawab Sungmin sedih , dengan perlahan kepala-nya turun samapi menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun

"Hmmm..tetap saja umma-mu khawatir kan? Sudahlah , masih ada aku disini" Ucap Kyuhyun yang berhasil membuat Sungmin kembali menyunggingkan senyuman-nya

"Bagaimana dengan Hangeng hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Aku sudah bicara pada-nya , aku bilang aku mengerti dan semoga langgeng bersama Chullie sonsang" Jawab Sungmin masih menyandarkan kepala-nya di bahu Kyuhyun

"Hahaha,,,seperti mereka sudah menikah saja" Sahut Kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil

"Hihihi…biarkan saja , hmmm…kau hangat sekali sih" Gumam Sungmin lal melingkarkan tangan-nya di lengan Kyuhyun. Dalam diam Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi tingkah Sungmin

−−−−−−−− **Lalalala lalalala −−−−−−−−**

"Noona , hari ini kita jadi kesana?" Tanya Kyuhyun kecil saat meerak baru sampai rumah habis pulang sekolah

"Tentu saja , kita sudah janji kan? Ayo bersiap" Ajak Sungmin lalu mendorong Kyuhyun ke dalam kamar-nya

Selang beberapa menit Sungmin sudah keluar kamar tidur-nya. Dihampiri-nya Kyuhyun kecil yang sibuk membolak-balik beberapa kartu nama.

"Noona , dari beberapa rumah prosuksi , bagaimana ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Huh~ tolak saja" Sahut Sungmin lalu kedapur mengambil minum

"Kita berangkat" Ajak Sungmin lalu ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar,

"Noona , cium aku" Kata Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah Sungmin

"Owh….aku lupa" Kata Sungmin lalu mendekati Kyuhyun yang berdiri tidak jauh dari-nya

"Nih…di bahu-ku saja" Kata Kyuhyun kecil sambil menunjuk bahu kanan-nya

"Hmm…" Gumam Sungmin sambil tersenyum kecil , lalu Sungmin mendekatkan wajah-nya ke bahu Kyuhyun. Saat hampir permukaan bibir Sungmin bertemu dengan bahu Kyuhyun , Sungmin kembali menarik wajah-nya lalu segera mencium pipi Kyuhyun

'_Plooop' _

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun dewasa telah kembali , dengan wajah sedikit shock memandang Sungmin

"Yang penting kau sudah berubah…^^" Kata Sungmin lalu kembali berjalan menuju pintu depan

Tanpa meraka ketahui pipi mereka masing-masing merona saat mengingat kejadian tadi

.

.

.

"Jadi kau yang dikatakan anak kecil kemarin?" Tanya Soo Man saat melihat Kyuhyun dewasa di hadapan-nya

"Dia adik-ku" Kata Kyuhyun mengkoreksi

"Ne , aku menerima-mu , bisa kita Syuting sekarang saja? Kau akan membintangi iklan Ponsel produksi LG" Jelas Soo Man pada Kyuhyun sementara Sungmin hanya menunggu Kyuhyun

Lalu mengikuti Kyuhyun yang diajak ke euangn yang di pakai untuk syuting. Sungmin hanya sibuk memainkan ponsel-nya saat menunggu Kyuhyun berganti kostum. Lalu mata Sungmin akhir-nya menemukan sosok Kyuhyun yang berneda dari biasa-nya , wajah Kyuhyun yang sedikit di make-up sehingga menegaskan bentuk wajah Kyuhyun yang tampan. Apalagi pakaian yang yang stylish melekat di tubuh-nya yang tinggi ramping.

Mata Sungmin tidak henti-nya menatap sosok yang mendekati sempurna didepan-nya , kenapa ia tidak sadar kalau selama ini ia bersama orang yang begitu wah-nya.

"Hmmmm…minnie sudah selesai , ayo pulang" Ajak Kyuhyun yang ternyata memang sudah selesai latihan , Sungmin sendiri hanya mengguk dan mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun

Hari sudah malam jadi mereka langsung pulang ketumah untuk instirahat. Karena tadi sebelum pulang mereka sudah makan jadi mungkin sampai rumah meerka akan langsung tidur karena terlalu lelah.

"Omo~ dingin-nya penghangat ruangan-nya rusak ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat mengeratkan pelukan-nya pada selimut yang sengaja ia bawa dari kamar saat mereka sekedar ngobrol di ruang tamu

"Hmm…iya , mungkin besok aku harus memanggil orang yang sering memperbaiki-nya" Jawab Sungmin sambil memeluk tubuh-nya sendiri

"Duduk disini" Ajak Kyuhyun sambil membuka selimut-nya

"Eh?" Sungmin hanya memandang Kyuhyun

"Ayo , kita bisa menyalurkan hangat saat kulit kita saling bersentuhan" Kata Kyuhyun lalu langsung menarik tubuh Sungmin , lalu mereka menghangatkan diri di bawah satu selimut bersama

'Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa merasa nyaman saat berada didekat-nya' Batin Sungmin lagi

"Minnie apa kau percaya sekarang dengan semua ceritaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba

"Hmm..ne , aku percaya sekarang dengan apa yang aku baca di buku cerita kusam ini" Kata Sungmin sambil mengambil sebuah buku kusam yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kyuhyun lalu menunduk menatap Sungmin

"Hmmm…." Gumam Sungmin lalu mendongakan kepala-nya menatap bola mata Kyuhyun , entah kenapa kini terasa begitu memikat

"Apa kau sudah mulai menyukai-ku?" Gumam Kyuhyun saat wajah mereka mulai mendekat

"Molla" Jawab Sungmin yang mulai memejamkan mata-nya , tanpa sengaja saat bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan buku cerita yang dipegang Sungmin terjatuh

'Plooop'

'Plooop'

Kedua pasang mata itu kembali terbuka saat mendengar sesuatu yang aneh. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung menatap ke samping. Disana sudah ada dua orang anak kecil yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk.

Seorang anak kecil berambut pirang sedang menutup mata anak kecil disebelah-nya yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam.

"Jangan lihat Min" Kata namja kecil berambut pirang

"Kau juga Hyung" Sahut namja berambut hitam itu lalu ikut menutup mata namja kecil berambut pirang

"Ya! sudah kubilang kita itu seumulan , jangan panggil aku Hyung" Bentak namja kecil berambut pirang lalu melepas tangan-nya yang menutupi wajah namja kecil berambut pirang

"Tapi tetap saja kau lebih tua daliku!" Sahut namja berambut hitam dengan sedikit tenang

"Young Min! Kwang Min! kenapa kalian ada disini?" pekik Kyuhyun menahan amarah

"Hyung….bogoshipo~~~~" Tiba-tiba dua anak itu sudah menyerang Kyuhyun dengan pelukan

"Mwoo? Wajah mereka sama!" Pekik Sungmin saat benar-benar melihat wajah kedua anak itu

-TBC-

gomawo ats ripiu'nya...^^  
>sanghyun kim137 : ne...^^<br>bisa kok,  
>tpi panggil Kyo aja...<br>hehehehe  
>gomapta..^^<p>

momo : ne, bangapsemnida...^^  
>gomawo,<br>sya jga udh lama bca'a, mkanya agk lupa...  
>hehehe<br>ne...^^

Park Min Rin : Ne,  
>akn sya smptkan membls ripiu,<br>gomawo udh mau ripiu,,...^^  
>hahaha<br>sprtinya bgitu...

Cho Miku : gomawo...  
>ini sdh lnjut chingu...^^<p>

Mimiyeon : ne...^^  
>gomawo ripiu'nya...<p>

mind to ripiu again?


	4. Chapter 4

**Title** : Prince Frog~ Kyumin Version (Lunatic Honey karya….) yang pasti cerita ini saya ambil dari komik…^^

**Author** : Cho Kyomin (Dan dengan kurang ajar-nya saya juga lupa siapa penulis komik-nya….o)

**Cast : **KYUMIN *siapa lagi coba? The best couple #tepuk tangan

**Length : The last Chaptered** (4 of 4)

**Disclaimer** : Yang punya tentu saja yang buat Komik yang saya sendiri lupa apa judul-nya *deep bow #maafkan author kurang ajar ini

−−−−−−−− **Lalalala lalalala −−−−−−−−**

"_Young Min! Kwang Min! kenapa kalian ada disini?" pekik Kyuhyun menahan amarah_

"_Hyung….bogoshipo~~~~" Tiba-tiba dua anak itu sudah menyerang Kyuhyun dengan pelukan_

"_Mwoo? Wajah mereka sama!" Pekik Sungmin saat benar-benar melihat wajah kedua anak itu_

-Part 4 {ending}-

Kedua anak itu mendengar suara Sungmin yang memekik pelan , sehingga setelah menyerang Hyung-nya dengan pelukan sekarang mereka malah memandang Sungmin dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terbaring di bawah lantai sambil memegang tubuh-nya sendiri seperti sedang kesakitan.

"Nonaaaaaaaa~~" Panggil mereka berdua

"N…ne?" Jawab Sungmin , dia sendiri bingung harus berkata apa

"YA! kalian menginjak baju-ku , lihat kotor kan" Pekik Kyuhyun sambil mencoba bangun dan segera masuk kedalam kamar-nya

Tapi seperti-nya kedua anak itu tidak memeperdulikan bentakan Kyuhyun , mereka malah asik senyum-senyum di depan Sungmin.

"Annyeong Cho Young Min imnida , adik dari Cho Kyuhyun tapi lebih cantik dari anak di sebelahku…^_^V" Kata namja kecil berambut pirang

"Annyeong Cho Kwang Min imnida , juga adik Cho Kyuhyun tapi lebih tampan dari anak disebelahku…(¬_¬)," Kata namja kecil berambut hitam sambil melirik kesebalah-nya

"Mana rasa hormat-mu pada hyung-mu sendiri?" Tana Youngmin ikut memandang Wajah kembaran-nya

"Tadi kata-nya tidak mau dipanggil Hyung , mian aku memakai bahasa informal pada-mu Young min-ah," Sahut Kwang Min cuek

"Ka…kalian sama seperti Kyuhyun? Dari dunia dongeng?" Tanya Sungmin mulai menyudahi pertengkaran tidak penting kedua bocah lucu itu

"Heemmm…" Jawab mereka bersamaan sambil mengangguk

"Kyaaa…manis sekali" Pekik Sungmin lalau memeluk kedua bocah itu , sementara Kyuhyun yang baru habis mengganti baju-nya langsung menghampiri mereka lagi

"Ya! bocah kenapa kesini? Pulang sana!" Kata Kyuhyun sinis pada kedua dongsaeng-nya

"Tapi kan Hyung kami rindu padamu , kami boleh menginap disini kan noona?" Tanya Youngmin dengan senyum imut-nya

"Tentu saja….kau manis sekali sih" Pekik Sungmin sambil memegang wajah Youngmin

"Tidak kalian harus pergi!" Kata Kyuhyun sambil mencoba mengangkat kedua tubuh adik-nya , tapi Kwangmin dengan cepat menghindar dan saat yang tepat Youngmin mendorong tubuh kakak-nya , sehingga mereka berdua jatuh dengan Tubuh Young min yang menindih tubuh Kyuhyun

Dengan menggunakan isyarat mata , Kwangmin dengan ajaib sudah memegang segulung kain. Dengan cepat kedua anak itu menggulung tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kain itu sampai seperti mumi.

"Akkhhh…lepaskan hyung , dasar kalian!" Pekik Kyuhyun yang berusaha lepas dari gulungan kain itu , sementara kini Kwang min duduk diatas tubuh kakak-nya dan sibuk memegang ujung kain

Youngmin sendiri langsung menghampiri Sungmin lagi sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jadi apa kalian sama seperti Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin

"Apa?" Tanya Youngmin masih kurang mengerti

"Bisa memiliki tubuh dewasa jika di cium?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran

"Hemm..bagaimana ya? atau noona bisa mencoba-nya saja" Tawar Youngmin sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata-nya

Sungmin sendiri hanya terkikik geli dengan tingkah Youngmin yang hampir sama seperti kakak-nya.

"Sungmin jangan dengarkan anak itu!" Teriak Kyuhyun yang sama sekali belum bisa bebas dari kungkungan kain putih yang membentuk-nya jadi musi sedari tadi

"Kwang-min Kyu hyung terlalu ribut" Kata Youngmin , seolah sudah terencana kini Kwangmin sibuk menutup mulut Kyuhyun dengan kain yang masih tersisa

"Hehehehe…." Tawa Kwangmin saat menutup mulut hyung-nya sendiri

"Jadi noona mau mencium-ku?" Tanya Youngmin menyadarkan Sungmin saat masih menatap Kyuhyun dan Kwangmin ngeri

"Eh…hmm, ne…." Jawab Sungmin lalu mendekatkan bibir-nya ke pipi Young min

Cup~

Selang beberapa lama sama seklai tidak ada yang berubah , bocah berambut pirang itu masih saja memiliki tubuh mungil khas anak kecil.

"Hehehehe…aku hanya menggoda-mu noona , Cuma hyung yang terkena kutukan" Kata Youngmin memecah keheningan tadi

'Ya! Kakak adik sama saja , suka mempermainkan-ku!' Pekik Sungmin dalam hati

"Youngmin-ah aku bosan , noona kamar kami dimana?" Tanya KwangMin yang seperti-nya sudah mulai ngantuk karena memang sudah lumayan larut

"Ikuti noona…^^" Ajak Sungmin lalu berjalan ke arah kamar tamu , dengan senang hati Cho Twins mengikuti Sungmin

Membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menidurkan kedua anak itu , apalagi Youngmin. Setelah keluar dari kamar mereka Sungmin sudah melihat Kyuhyun yang berdiri tak jauh dari kamar kedua adik-nya

"Jangan dengarkan perkataan mereka , aish…sungguh mengganggu" Kata Kyuhyun terdengar kesal

"Mereka adik-mu juga kan?" Kata Sungmin lalu mendahului Kyuhyun untuk segera tidur

−−−−−−−− **Lalalala lalalala −−−−−−−−**

Kini Kyumin setiap pulang dari sekolah pasti langsung ke tempat Kyuhyun Syuting. Tapi seperti-nya hari ini akan sedikit berbeda , karena kini Youngmin dan Kwangmin ikut kelokasi Syuting Hyung mereka.

Sambil mendengus pelan Kyuhyun memulai sesi pemotretan-nya. Kyuhyun tidak butuh lama untuk jadi terkenal , dengan tampang-nya yang tampan ia dengan cepat dikenal banyak kalangan di masyarakat korea. Bahkan ia sekarang sudah punya fans club sendiri.

"Wah….Hyung jadi artis ya?" Kata Youngmin masih memandang kakak-nya yang sibuk berpose untuk iklan sebuah pakaian

"Iya , tidak kukira hyung bisa seperti itu" Jawab Kwangmin

"Tapi hyung jadi terkenal…^^" Pekik Youngmin lagi

Sekarang kedua anak itu malah sibuk bermain berdua . Kadang mereka bermain sehingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup ribut. Tapi mereka akan kembali tenang saat Sungmin memperingati mereka. Dan dua pasang kaki mungil itu sekarang sibuk diayunkan di udara , Kyuhyun sendiri malah terus memandang khawatir ke arah kedua adik-nya. Bahkan ia kali ini sering dimarahi oleh fotografer karena tidak konsentrasi dari tadi

"Youngmin , Kwangmin kita keluar ya…noona membawa bekal untuk kalian^^" Ajak Sungmin yang mengerti dengan terganggu-nya konsetrasi kyuhyun

Tanpa berfikir dua kali Youngmin dan Kwangmin langsung mengikuti Sungmin yang berjalan menjauhi ruangan. Diluar ruangan ternyata ada sebuah kursi memanjang , mereka bisa memakai tempat itu untuk sekedar makan siang.

"Ini untuk Youngmin , kalau ini untuk Kwangmin" Kata Sungmin sambil membagi makanan yang telah ia siapkan

"Punya-ku kenapa seperti ini? Aku mau-nya itu" Kata kwangmin sambil menunjuk kotak makanan Youngmin yang ada gambar anime pokemon yaitu 'pikachu'

"Isi-nya sama , hanya kotak bekal-nya saja yang beda," Kata Sungmin menjelaskan pada Kwangmin yang hampir menangis

"Sudahlah noona , ini kita tukar saja" Kata Youngmin lalu menukar kotak bekal-nya

Sementara Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat tingkah mereka berdua , kadang selalu bertengkar tapi padahal mereka bisa saling mengerti.

"Wahhh….ini enak sekali" Pekik Kwangmin untuk yang pertama kali-nya

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sungmin agak kaget , padahal ia tau Kwang jenis anak yang tidak begitu respek dengan suatu hal *kecuali masalah pikachu* tapi melihat Kwangmin yang sampai berseru begitu Sungmin jadi sedikit bangga dengan hasil masakan-nya

"Ne , masakan-nya sungguh enak…nyammm , wah ada bendera kecil , lucu…^^" Sahut Youngmin lalu melahap makanan mereka dengan rakus

"Pelan-pelan saja , memang kalian tidak pernah makan-makanan seperti ini?" Tanya Sungmin , ia ingat bagaimana dulu Kyuhyun juga merespon seperti kedua adiknya

"Ibu kami selalu sibuk jadi jarang dirumah , jadi aku selalu sama Kwangmin saja dan juga sama Kyu hyung" Jwab Youngmin sedikit sedih

Sungmin yang mendengar-nya jadi ikut merasa sedih , bagaimanapun nasib mereka sama dan Sungmin sudah pernah mengalami-nya. Tidak bersama ibu saat mereka seharus-nya tumbuh dengan kasih sayang seorang ibu , itu sungguh mengerikan. Dengan gerakan protektif Sungmin lalu memeluk kedua anak kembar itu. Sontak Cho twins langsung membelalakan mata-nya

"Untuk sementara aku akan menjadi ibu kalian" Ucap Sungmin tulus , bahkan terdengar sangat tulus

Di balik punggung Sungmin Kwangmin Dan Youngmin saling memandang , walaupun ada perasaan senang tapi sebenar-nya di wajah mereka tampak raut kesedihan disana.

Sungmin segera melepas pelukan-nya , mengingat kedua anak angkat-nya(?) belum menyelesaikan makanan mereka.

"Sudah selesaikan makan kalian" Suruh Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis

"Ne…" Jawab Cho twins lalu melanjutkan makan mereka dalam diam

"Sungmin-shi" Panggil seorang staff wanita , dengan tas berwarna merah jambu di bawa di tangan-nya

"Ini , coklat kiriman dari fans untuk Kyuhyun , Valentine sudah dekat" Kata wanita itu lalau menyerahkan satu tas yang isi-nya berbagau macam coklat

"Banyak sekali" Gumam Sungmin yang mengintip kedalam tas

"Iya , ternyata Kyuhyun cepat dikenal di kalangan remaja , eh…eonni kesana dulu ya…^^" Pamit wanita itu lalu meninggalkan Sungmin dan Cho Twins

"Hmmm….aku juga mau buat satu ah…^^" Gumam Sungmin sambil tersenyum senang

"Kalian tunggu sebentar disini ya , noona mau beli minum sebentar" Kata Sungmin lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka

Tepat saat Sungmin pergi Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan , lalu namja jangkung itu menghampiri kedua adik-nya yang sekarang sama-sama sedang memandang punggung gadis manis itu.

"Jangan katakan pada-nya ya" Suruh Kyuhyun yang kini telah kehilangan bayangan Sungmin

"Ne…." Jawab Cho twins bersamaan , lalu mereka kembali melanjutkan acara makan mereka

−−−−−−−− **Lalalala lalalala −−−−−−−−**

Dua orang anak sedang berbaring di sebuah tempat tidur besar dengan warna biru sapphire. Mata kedua anak itu sedang sibuk memandang sebuah bendera kecil yang mereka acungkan tepat di depan wajah mereka masing-masing.

"Kwangmin , aku tidak bisa membohongi umma lagi" Gumam Youngmin

"Ya! dia bukan umma , tapi Sungmin noona" Bantah Kwangmin

"Tapi dia mau jadi umma sementara kita kan" Kata Youngmin masih kekeuh dengan pendapat-nya

"Aku tau , tapi bukankah akan lebih sulit nanti kalau kita harus meningglkan umma , aku lebih suka kata meninggalkan noona dari pada umma" Jelas Kwangmin

"Kwangmin-ah , apa kita beritau saja ya?" Tanya Youngmin lagi , sementara Kwangmin sendiri hanya menggidikan bahu-nya

−−−−−−−− **Lalalala lalalala −−−−−−−−**

Nyala api itu jangan terlalu besar , taruh mangkuk diatas air yang tadi dipanaskan dan ingat untuk terus mengaduk-nya sampai lumer. Tahap demi tahap dilakukan Sungmin untuk membuat coklat yang akan dia berikan pada orang special.

"Dulu aku sering memberikan ini pada Hangeng dan Min woo , tapi sekarang aku ingin memberi-nya pada orang lain" Kata Sungmin sambil mengaduk-aduk pelan coklat batangan yang sudah hampir lumer semua-nya

"Mungkin aku akan mengatakan-nya saat nanti aku menyerahlan coklat itu" Gumam Sungmin saat ia siap mencetak tiga buah coklat , satu berukuran besar sedang dua beukuran kecil.

_Kreeeekkk_

"Sedang apa Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang ternyata keluar sambil membawa botol air yang kosong

"Hmm…tidak , aku—"

"Itu apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun curiga sambil menengok kebelakang Sungmin

"Bu..bukan apa-apa , cepat masuk sana" Suruh Sungmin kini sudah agak merona

_Deg_

Kyuhyun melihat jelas apa yang ada di belakang Sungmin

"Untuk Hangeng hyung ya? sudahlah aku sudah tau kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan-nya" Kata Kyuhyun sedikit sinis—mungkin

"Ah..ahniyo…" Jawab Sungmin sambil menggerak-kan tangan-nya mengatakan tidak

"Sudah jangan berbohong padaku Min" Sahut Kyuhyun yang memandang wajah Sungmin yang kini sudah meredup

'Padahal aku menyiapkan semua-nya untuk-mu' Batin Sungmin miris , lalu karena tidak mau menangis disini Sungmin langsung berjalan melewati Kyuhyun beralasan ia ingin segera tidur

Tapi belum sempat Sungmin meraih kamar-nya , tubuh-nya sudah ditahan oleh sepasang tangan yang memeluk-nya dari belakang.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi" Gumam Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga Sungmin , dengan perlahan si balik-nya tubuh Sungmin

"Apa kau sudah menyukai-ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi , tentu saja diikuti wajah mereka yang semakin mendekat

Sungmin sama sekali tidak menjawab , ia sudah tenggelam dalam manik mata Kyuhyun yang seperti mengintimidasi-nya. Sedikit lagi bibir mereka bertemu,

"Hmmm…apa yang kalian lakukan?(-_-*)" Tanya seorang namja kecil berambut hitam yang sudah berdiri di samping mereka dengan gelas kosong ditangan-nya

"Ah...tidak , aku tidur dulu" Jawab Sungmin lalau lari kekamar-nya sendiri

"Aish,…padahal sedikit lagi , dasar setan kecil" Bisik Kyuhyun lalu ikut berlalu kekamar-nya

−−−−−−−− **Lalalala lalalala −−−−−−−−**

Sungmin sudah menetapkan hati-nya kini ia tau apa yang ia rasakan , Sungmin sudah menyukai—tidak malah ia sudah mencintai laki-laki yang selama beberapa minggu ini berasama-nya. Dengan sekotak coklat ini Sungmin akan mengabari Kyuhyun tentang perasaan-nya

'Aku berharap kisah cinta kita sama seperti dongeng itu' Batin Sungmin yang sudah bersiap menyusul Kyuhyun ditempat Syuting-nya malam ini

Tapi saat ia hendak mencapai pintu depan Youngmin dan Kwangmin menghampiri Sungmin. Mereka berdua tampak sedang berjalan pelan mendekati Sungmin

"Oh…ini untuk kalian , selamat hari valentine…^^" Kata Sungmin senang

"Noona akan mencari Kyu Hyung?" Tanya Youngmin sambil meraih kotak coklat itu, lalu tentu saja Sungmin mengangguk pelan

"Aku tidak bisa mnunggu lama lagi…" Jawab Sungmin sambil memperlihatkan sebungkus coklat pada kedua bocah itu

"Jangan…" Cegah Kwangmin yang menghadang pintu rumah

"Kenapa? Ayolah aku ingin menemui Hyung kalian!" Kata Sungmin berusaha membujuk Kwangmin

"Noona sekarang akan menemui Hyung lalu kalian akan pacaran kan? Noona akan melepas kutukan Hyung kan?" Tanya Youngmin seperti akan menangis

"Hemm…tenang kalian boleh tinggal disini lebih lama kok…" Kata Sungmin yang menebak kalau kedua bocah itu takut kehilangan Hyung-nya

"Bukan , jangan cium Kyu Hyung" Kata Kwangmin

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu yang seharus-nya aku lakukan?" Tanya Sungmin bingung , tapi jawaban yang ia dapatkan hanya gelengan dari kedua anak itu

Kwangmin mulai menjauh dari pintu , merasa Sungmin tidak mungkin pergi sebelum mereka menceritakan semua-nya. Dengan berdiri berdampinagn mereka saling melempar pandang lalu mulai mengangkat kepala untuk menatap Sungmin

"Sebenar-nya semua yang Kyu Hyung ceritakan hanya bohong , masalah gadis berkerudung merah jambu itu hanya alat bagi Kyu Hyung" Kata Kwangmin mulai bercerita

"Maksud kalian?" Tanya Sungmin makin tidak mengerti

"Kyu Hyung hanya memerlukan ciuman tulus dari orang yang benar-benar mencintai-nya , jadi selama ini Kyu Hyung hanya menunggu noona sampai noona benar-benar menyukai-nya lalu mendapat Ciuman sukarela dari noona , mianhae" Lanjut Youngmin yang mulai tertunduk

"Tidak mungkin" Gumam Sungmin pelan , ini terlalu sulit untuk-nya

"Ini benar , kalau memang Hyung hanya perlu sebuah ciuman ia bisa saja memaksa noona mencium-nya tapi Kyu Hyung tidak melakukan-nya kan? Ia menunggu sampai noona sendiri yang mencium-nya—dengan sukarela tanpa paksaan" Jelas Kwangmin lagi

'Dia hanya mempermainkan-ku! Dia—namja itu sama saja!' Batin Sungmin berteriak histeris , airmata pun tidak bisa ditahan lagi , coklat yang tadi di bawa-nya terjatuh

_Kreeekkk_

"Annyeong…' Sapa namja jangkung yang baru pulang dari Syuting , tapi ia melihat keganjalan

"Minnie weayo? Keu kenapa menangis?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir

"Dasar Brengsek!" Pekik Sungmin sambil memukul tubuh Kyuhyun , setelah melakukan itu Sungmin langsung pergi kekuar rumah dan berlari

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung , lalu ia menatap kedua adik kembar-nya

"Mian Hyung , Sungmin noona sudah tau semua-nya" Jawab kedua anak itu ,

Kyuhyun langsung kaget mendengar pernyataan kedua adik kesayang-nya. Dengan tampang takut Kyuhyun berlari keluar rumah untuk menyusul Sungmin. Kaki-nya terasa tidak merasa lelah mencari sosok Sungmin yang kini sudah tidak terlihat dari pandangan Kyuhyun

"Kemana lagi anak itu" Kata Kyuhyun panic

Dia terus berlari sampai di tempat dimana Sungmin pernah menangis di pelukan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Sungmin terus berlari tanpa peduli dengan tatapan aneh orang sekitar , yang ia tau ia hanya perlu berlari terus sampai ia tidak bisa berlari lagi. Di tengah-tengah keramaian Sungmin mulai berdiam diri , lalu dengan bingung ia memilih berlari kearah kiri , tapi sial-nya ia menabrak seorang namja tinggi.

Saat Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya , tampaklah wajah namja tadi. Wajah oriental yang melekat kuat , tanpa menunggu lagi Sungmin langsung memeluk-nya erat dan akhirnya menangis.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah berada di tengah keramain , tapi saat ia mulai putus asa mata-nya menangkap seorang namja yang sedang di peluk oleh seorang gadis yang sangat familiar bagi-nya.

Sungguh menyakitkan melihat-nya , melihat wanita yang kau cintai memeluk namja lain. Dia tau dia salah , lalu tanpa ada niat mengganggu mereka Kyuhyun dengan langkah gontai menjauh dari tempat itu. Saat berjalan pulang Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata-kata tak lazim dari mulut-nya

−−−−−−−− **Lalalala lalalala −−−−−−−−**

_[Sungmin POV]_

Dia tega melakukan ini semua , pertama ia mendekatiku mencoba menciumku beberapa kali. Tapi itu tidak pernah berhasil , dan saat aku akan dengan rela mencium-nya aku akhir-nya tau apa yang sebenar-nya ia inginkan. Ia mempermainkan ku lagi , ia hanya memakai-ku sebagai alat-nya.

Baiklah kau berhasil Cho Kyuhyun aku telah jatuh padamu. Bagaimana apa kau senang hah?

"Kau seharus-nya menemui-nya jangan lari seperti ini" Untuk pertama kali-nya aku mendengar suara itu malam ini

"Tapi ia mempermainkan-ku" Kata ku bernada menolak pernyataan Hangeng Oppa

"Aku yakin dia juga mencintaimu" Kata Hangeng lagi

"Tidak dia hanya mempermaikanku" Tolakku lagi , seolah ingin membuat tuli telinga-ku agar aku tidak mendengar kebohongan itu lagi

"Dia mencintaimu Sungmin , aku bisa melihat itu dari mata-nya. Bagaimana ia begitu marah saat tau aku menolak-mu saat itu , semua gerik-nya yang selalu ingin melindungi-mu , sudah sangat jelas" Kata Hangeng menatap sebuah papan iklan besar dengan wajah Kyuhyun disana

"Mungkin memang itu alasan-nya mendekatimu , tapi ia juga tidak akan bersikap seperti itu jika tidak mencintaimu. Apa kau mau kehilangan-nya? Kehilangan orang yang begitu menyayangi-mu?" Tanya Hangeng oppa lagi , aku mulai menyadari sesuatu

Aku menarik kesimpulan sendiri tanpa mau menunggu penjelasan dari Kyuhyun. Bodoh-nya kenapa ku tidak mencoba menyatakan-nya dulu saja , aku berani menyatakan pada Hangeng oppa yang jelas-jelas sudah ku tau memiliki wanita lain dihati-nya. Tapi kenapa pada Kyuhyun aku langsung berfikir pendek? Bahkan mendengar penjelasan-nya saja aku tidak sempat

Aku tidak mau kehilangan lagi , apalagi kehilangan orang sebaik itu.

"Gomawo oppa" Ucap-ku sambil memandang poster besar itu

"Kejarlah dia" Ucapan terakhir yang kudengar sebelum Hangeng oppa pergi meninggalkan-ku

Sebentar , kenapa wajah Kyuhyun jadi samar di poster besar itu? Tidak , wajah-nya mulai hilang. Aku kini mencoba menghubingi nomor-nya , tapi tidak aktif. Aku panic , saat kulihat nama kontak-nya perlahan ikut memudar di layer ponsel-ku

Tidak , aku tidak ingin dia meninggalkan-ku,

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku berlari menuju rumah lagi , dengan kasar kubuka pintu rumah,

"KYUHYUN!" Teriak-ku begitu keras

'_Ploop'_

'_Ploop'_

"Noona , Hyung ada di taman depan , sebentar lagi Hyung akan kembali ke dunia kami" Kata Youngmin dan Kwangmin bersamaan

Sambil tersenyum manis pada mereka aku segera pergi untuk mencari Kyuhyun.

_[Sungmin POV end]_

.

.

_[Author POV]_

Seorang namja jangkung kini sedang duduk di atas sebuah bangku memanjang disebuah taman , badan-nya menghadap bulan penuh yang bersinar terang. Sungmin yang sudah menemukan Kyuhyun mulai mendekati-nya dengan gerakan pelan.

Kyuhyun yang tau bukan diri-nya sendiri yang berada di taman ini langsung mebalikan tubuhnya. Wajah kyuhyun begitu tampan diterpa cahaya bulan saat itu , baju-nya sudah berubah dengan baju kemeja dan jas panjang.

"Kau kembali?" Kata Kyuhyun

"Ne , aku kembali" Jawab Sungmin masih mendekat terus

"Mianhae , aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Aku tidak dengan tujuan mendengar penjelasan-mu , aku kesini untuk memberi tau-mu sesuatu" Ucap Sungmin saat benar-benar sudah ada dihadapan Kyuhyun

"Apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun , tepat saat itu pula Sungmin menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun dan mengecup bibir Kyuhyun lembut

Kyuhyun sendiri hanya bisa membelalakan mata-nya saat mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Sungmin. Dengan kedua jantung orang itu yang berdetak semakin kencang , saat Sungmin melepas tautan-nya,

"Aku mencintaimu" Ucap Sungmin begitu tulus

"Nado…tapi mian sebentar lagi aku harus pergi" Ucap Kyuhyun sedih sambil memegang kedua sisi kepala Sungmin

"Jangan pergi , aku sudah melepas kutukan-mu kan?" Rengek Sungmin dan untuk yang ketiga kali-nya Sungmin kembali menangis dihadapan Kyuhyun

"Aku sudah mengucapkan mantra agar aku kembali dan itu tidak bisa ditolak , beberapa menit lagi aku akan menghilang , semua kenangan tentang diriku saat masih berada disini akan menghilang emua-nya…" Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan perkataan-nya , ia hanya menghusap cairan bening yang sedari tadi membasahi pipi gadis tercinta-nya

"Dan kau…kau juga akan melupakanku" Lanjut Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang mulai merembes sampi menitik di pipi Sungmin

"Jangan pergi , kumohon…" Pinta Sungmin begitu memelas , suara tangis-nya kini sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi

"Tidak bisa , aku harus pergi , mianhae…" Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa lagi

"Aku…aku tidak pernah akan melupakan-mu..hikzz…tidak akan.." Jawab Sungmin sambil menggeleng lemah dan memejamkan matanya erat

Sungmin mulai memandangi wajah Kyuhyun lagi , akan ia ingat setiap seluk beluk wajah namja itu.

Lalu wajah mereka kembali saling mendekat , dan sebelum Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sungmin , bibirnya kembali membentuk kata-kata tak lazim itu lagi. Mereka akhirnya kembali beciuman , ciuman penuh dengan cinta , rasa rindu dan kesedihan sebelum berpisah.

Perlahan genggaman Sungmin pada baju Kyuhyun mulai memudar , sampai akhir-nya bibirnya terasa hampa dan hanya menyentuh angin. Sungmin mulai membuka mata-nya tanpa melihat Kyuhyun dihadapan-nya lagi dan ia kembali menangis disana.

Semua-nya telah terjadi , dan ia sudah terlambat.

_-Fin-_

***Listen to : Kim Ryeowook (Super Junior) – If you Love Me More**

_**#Epilog **_

Satu bulan telah terlewati , dan entah mengapa ingatan tentang namja itu masih melekat di otak-nya. Bahkan semua jejak Kyuhyun di dunia enterteiment dan sekolah sudah menghilang tanpa bekas. Tapi kenapa kenangan Kyuhyun di otak Sungmin belum terhapus sama sekali? Apa karena mantra yang Kyuhyun ucapkan sebelum namja itu mencium Sungmin?

Pagi itu Sungmin kembali bangun di ranjang-nya , suasana sepi seperti biasa-nya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia hanya sendiri dirumah itu , tanpa Kyuhyun dan tanpa Cho twins yang begitu ribut. Seulas senyum tipis terukir dibibirnya saat mengingat momen bahagia itu.

Saat ia akan berangkat kesekolah , seperti biasa ia berpamitan pada ibu-nya yang sebenar-nya hanya sebuah pigura yang berisi foto dirinya dan ibu-nya.

"Umma aku kesekolah" teriak Sungmin

_BLAMMM_

Sungmin mulai berjalan kesekolah-nya , ia harus segera membiasakan hidup tanpa seseorang lagi.

"Min Woo-yah , mau berangkat?" Tanya Sungmin yang lagi-lagi melihat adik Hangeng akan berangkat kesekolah

"Ne , hehehe…noona annyeong…^^" Pamit bocah imut itu

Sungmin terus berjalan menuju sekolah-nya sampai tanpa sangaja ia melihat seekor kucing liar dengan bulu berwarna agak coklat. Sungmin menghampiri-nya lalu mengelusnya pelan,

"Kau mengingatkan ku pada seseorang , bulu coklat tatapan mata tajam , hahaha…apa aku pelihara saja ya? akan kuberi nama kau Kyuhyun…^^" Sungmin langsung menggendong kucing itu

Ia ternyata berniat membawa kucing itu pulang dulu sebelum kembali berangkat kesekolah , toh masih ada waktu.

"Semoga dengan ada-nya kamu , aku tidak kesepian lagi , hihi…benar-benar mirip Kyuhyun" Kekeh Sungmin lagi sambil menggendong tinggi kucing itu

"Kenapa tidak memelihara yang asli-nya saja?" Tiba-tiba suara seorang lelaki terdengar di belakang Sungmin

Sungmin sepintas menganggap semua itu ilusi langsung menggeleng kepala-nya lalu hendak pergi.

"Kau lebih memilih kucing itu dibanting dengan-ku?" Suara itu bicara lagi , dengan ragu Sungmin membalikkan badan-nya

Tidak jauh dari tempat berdiri-nya , seorang namja tampat tinggi sedang bersandar di tembok tepat disamping-nya.

"Kyuhyun!" Panggil Sungmin sangat gembira , ia segera berlari kearah Kyuhyun yang sudah merentangkan tangan-nya , dengan erat mereka kembali berpelukan.

"Kenapa kau kembali?" Tanya Sungmin

"Kau tidak suka aku kembali?" Tanya Kyuhyun pura-pura kaget

"Ahni , tapi bagaimana kau bisa kembali?" Tanya Sungmin mengoreksi perkataan-nya

"Aku terkena kutukan lagi sehingga harus kembali kesini" Jawab kyuhyun serius

"Mwo? Kutukan apa lagi?" Tanya Sungmin kaget

"Kutukan untuk hidup bersamamu selamanya" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggoda Sungmin dengan menggesekan ujung hidung-nya dengan ujung hidung Sungmin

"Hmm..jangan-jangan aku yang sudah mengutukmu" Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis

"Mungkin , dan itu akan menjadi kutukan terfavoritku" Gumam Kyuhyun sambil memangdang wajah Sungmin dengan bahagia

_-Aku tidak mau kehilangan-mu lagi , kau terlalu berharga untuk hidupku , kita akan selalu bersama kan? Tolong ucapkan mantra lagi , agar kita benar-benar tidak terpisah selamanya-_

_-THE END-_

_***listen to : Sunflower – Super Junior 5jib**_

_#**Thx to***plakk , kayak mau bikin 6jib(?) aja!* **:**_

_Terima kasih pada (?) , karena komik anda menginspirasi saya…^^V_

_Terima kasih untuk reader yang sudah mau membaca dan komen di ff saya yang sebenar-nya ceritanya punya (?) , tapi saya mengubah-nya sesui dengan ingatan dan inisiatif sendiri *maklum udah nambah umur , jadi agak pikun_

_Terima kasih pada (?) , karena sudah mengingatkan saya siapa yang punya komik…hehehe*bener-bener author kurang ajar saya!_

_Terima kasih pada **Kyuhyun** dan **Sungmin** yang masih langgeng sampai saat ini , aku akan menjadi **KYUMIN SHIPPER** yang kuat mulai sekarang…. 3 *Terima kasih pada Kak Soona yang sudah mengajariku jadi Kyumin Shipper yang tahan banting(?) #lho?_

_Terima kasih buat lagu-lagu oppa-oppa di **Super Junior** yang sudah memberikan semangat pada saya setiap kali aku mendengar lagu dan suara kalian , kalian begitu berharga bagiku…*yaelah curhat nih_

_Terima kasih untuk : _

_Komen kalian membuat begitu berharga untuk autror amatiran seperti saya , terima kasih karena Komen kalian telah memberi saya semangat untuk menyelesaikan FF ini._

_Walaupun saya tidak bisa membalas setiap komen kalian , yakinlah kalau saya sudah pasti membaca-nya…hohoho*plakkk_

_GamsaHAE…._

_Terakhir mungkin setelah ini , saya tidak akan membuat FF berchapter lagi untuk sementara waktu , karena saya akan pusing untuk melanjutkan-nya bagaimana , saya aja masih banyak punya tunggakan , kebanyakan FF berchapter saya kan masih pada pengakitan (red : **T**o**B**er**C**olusis)*ngegaje lagi #plakk_

_*Ni orang bener2 ngejiplak thx to-nya Haeppa deh…ckckckckck#kyo frustasi_

_I Love You nae reader 3_

_Gamsahamnida…*bow_

_04:32 am_

_NB : ini sbnr-nya ff lama...^^*ga da yg nanya!  
>buat ripiu-nya , saya sangt2 brtrima ksih...*deep bow<br>slam cup muachhh bwt kalian smua...:*  
>hehehehehehe<em>


End file.
